


now the pain is for pleasure

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bottom Xanxus, Dom Sawada Tsunayoshi, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Sawada Tsunayoshi, Xanxus is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Xanxus had been pushing Tsuna's buttons all day. Tsuna punishes him for that.Kinktober Day 7:humiliation/spanking
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	now the pain is for pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "S&M" by Rihanna. I thought it was fitting.

The first time it’d happened, Xanxus’ response had startled both of them. He’d been pushing Tsuna’s patience, being wilful and defiant despite having literally asked Tsuna to be in control, and Tsuna had – on instinct – spanked Xanxus firmly, just once, on his bare ass.

And Xanxus had _moaned_.

So here they were. Xanxus had been pushing Tsuna’s buttons all day, and now they’d retired to their bedroom, Tsuna was going to lay down the law.

“Strip,” he ordered as he removed his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs, and Xanxus sneered at him. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, remaining otherwise impassive, and simply waited. He knew Xanxus was just resisting to push his patience to its limits, and he just needed to wait him out.

Sure enough, Xanxus folded first, shedding his clothing with efficiency until he stood nude – chin raised in cocky defiance – before Tsuna. Tsuna didn’t say anything, just loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned to Xanxus, who growled wordlessly but stalked towards him nonetheless.

His cock was flushed red with arousal and precum was already beading at his tip, betraying the unaffected, unhappy front he was putting on. Tsuna didn’t call attention to that, however, instead parting his legs slightly and bracing his feet on the floor. Still no words were needed, and Tsuna waited for Xanxus to push down his pride enough to allow Tsuna to give him what he wanted. What he needed.

Xanxus hesitated, but then slowly positioned himself across Tsuna’s lap. His upper chest rested on one of Tsuna’s thighs, his lower abdomen on the other, and his head hung down between his folded arms as he let Tsuna’s deceptively strong legs support his weight. For all he was taller than Tsuna, he was still far too thin for Tsuna’s liking, and so easy for the younger man to support and manhandle.

Tsuna stroked a hand down Xanxus’ back in silent approval, and Xanxus held himself stiff for only a moment longer before he purposefully relaxed. Tsuna smiled, and stroked Xanxus back again before letting his hand rest on the curve of his lover’s ass. His other arm went across Xanxus’ upper back, both holding him down and steadying him. He rubbed slow circles on Xanxus’ rear, waiting for the last few strings of tension to ease out of his lover.

“You’ve been pushing for this all day, Xanxus,” Tsuna murmured once he felt the last of Xanxus’ tension fade. “Thirty times you snapped at me when you shouldn’t have, or otherwise disobeyed me, and so you will get thirty strikes. Do you agree that is fair?” Tsuna asked. It was more for show than for any real wish of Tsuna’s for Xanxus to agree or disagree – if Xanxus wasn’t up for it, he wouldn’t be face-down across Tsuna’s lap.

“Yes, sir,” Xanxus muttered, and Tsuna smiled.

“Good. I want you to count each one. If you lose count, we start over. Agreed?”

“Yes sir.” Xanxus’ voice was hoarse this time, and Tsuna could feel how hard and wet he was where his cock pressed to Tsuna’s outer thigh. When Tsuna pulled one cheek to the side, he glimpsed the base of the plug he’d put inside Xanxus that morning, and smiled. Such a brat…

Tsuna lifted his hand from Xanxus’ ass, paused, and then struck.

Xanxus heard it almost before he felt it, the sharp impact of Tsuna’s hand on his bare ass cheek, and he jolted at the _‘crack’_ before moaning as the burning sting radiated through him. His muscles clenched, and he bit his tongue as that increased the pressure of the plug on his prostate.

“One,” he choked out, and braced for the next strike. It didn’t come immediately, and he forced himself to relax. Just as he managed, the second strike came, almost exactly where the first had landed, and Xanxus groaned out a “two” as Tsuna’s hand rubbed over what was undoubtedly already a bright pink mark.

“Good,” Tsuna murmured, and Xanxus surrendered to his lover as the next few strikes fell in quick succession. He was barely able to gasp out the count before the next one was landing, and he jolted forwards as strike eight came down sharply under the curve of his ass, close to the top of his thighs. The plug inside him jostled.

“Eight,” he whined, panting, and Tsuna’s hand slid between his cheeks to brush over the base of the plug. Xanxus groaned, clenching, and Tsuna chuckled and removed his hand.

Hits nine to fourteen fell in random spots and almost too softly for Xanxus’ liking, but he obediently counted them out. The room was silent but for the sound of Tsuna’s hand meeting the flesh of Xanxus’ ass and the choked grunts, keens, and numbers that fell from the older Sky’s lips.

There was a pause between fourteen and fifteen, one so long that Xanxus’ heart started to race. He pushed against Tsuna’s hold, but the arm across his back was immovable and all he succeeded in doing was rubbing his achingly hard cock against the slightly-too-rough fabric of Tsuna’s trousers.

Strike fifteen was harder than any that had previously hit, landing with deadly precision _right_ on the seat of Xanxus’ ass. Xanxus cried out, bucking against Tsuna’s hold and only growing more aroused when the deceptively small man didn’t budge an inch.

“F-fifteen,” Xanxus groaned, and Tsuna gave an approving hum.

Number twenty made him whimper, just barely managing to choke out the required count, and number twenty-one had him gasping. He went limp across Tsuna’s lap and just accepted each spank, stuttering out each count and trembling as he rubbed his face against the bed just within his reach.

Twenty-seven was the one that broke him, and he gasped and shook as he sobbed out the count.

“Shh, lover, you’re doing so well,” Tsuna soothed, pausing in his strikes to instead rest his hand on Xanxus’ thighs. His ass felt like it was burning, the cooler air of the room almost _too_ cold. Tsuna’s trousers were likely ruined from how much Xanxus’ cock was leaking precum. “Just three more, Xan, and you don’t need to count them.” Xanxus shivered, face wet with tears, and croaked out an “okay.”

Strikes twenty-eight to thirty fell fast and hard, and each one had Xanxus keening. Tsuna left his hand where it had fallen after the final spank, and Xanxus gasped for air as he pressed back into the touch. Tsuna made soft noises of reassurance, and Xanxus was unable to hold back the cry that tore from his throat when Tsuna gently eased the plug from his hole.

The world spun, and then Xanxus was sprawled facedown on their bed with his hips grasped firmly in his lover’s small, strong hands as Tsuna’s cock pushed into him with one smooth stroke. Tsuna’s body – now bare, though Xanxus couldn’t say when Tsuna had had time to remove his clothes – pressed along his back, and Xanxus melted into the bed beneath his lover and let his mind just drift.


End file.
